


Bad Company

by Chaotic_Dawn



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Lemon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 20:51:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18126353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Dawn/pseuds/Chaotic_Dawn
Summary: Ienzo doesn't know what it's like to have friends much less how to make them. Perhaps he's lucky that day he runs into Vanitas. Sometimes a person just doesn't know what they need until it slams right into them and threatens to beat them to a pulp.





	Bad Company

Alone even when he has people rushing around him that are constantly making sure he has everything thing he needs and that he’s alright. It’s something Ienzo has been since his parents died. Rather, perhaps even more that. He’s not quite sure and doesn’t care to really think about it.   
  
He’s lucky though! At least that’s what he hears everyone whisper when he’s allowed to go to the store with his siblings or anywhere really. He’s just always lucky to have them. Even Isa tells him how fortunate he is that Aqua has taken up the mantel of making sure they didn’t get split up.   
  
Even though it’s only possible because of the small fortune their parents left behind for them. Unlike most they made sure that no matter what that there would be safety nets for their children no matter what or when. Especially considering how much travel they always did.   
  
Ienzo would trade all of that to have them back. Trade everything to know what is going on and why every day feels like he’s just drifting in and out of consciousness. Every single day blends together in his young twelve year old brain. Nothing makes sense and yet he stores is all in the shelves of his mind.  
  
From home to school back to home. There’s no friends or extracurriculars. He’s exhausted just from having to do that much. Yet angry that he’s where he is. So furious that he’s treated like he’s a baby and can do nothing for himself. That is aside from the homework he brings home.   
  
Of course Ienzo wants friends. Every kid does. But he can’t seem to find any common ground with any of them. And certainly not now that no one knows how to approach him since he’s been gone a week to mourn. Then again, this special school for “genius” intellect isn’t exactly thriving in social skills or how to develop them. It’s all about being the smartest and pampering each child so that they can go onto the best things.   
  
It’s not the kind of atmosphere Ienzo wants. Yet he’s told it’s what he needs. To be placed in a tiny box with his name labeled on the front. Despite his young age he’s already thinking far too ahead. Further than any child should and the fear and doubt that bubble up inside of him every day only continues to grow.   
  
He just wants to have some fun.   
  
Which is exactly why he’s staring at his feet as he stands outside of the large pristine school’s steps. Ienzo smooths his hands down the front of his gray blazer with the white and dark red emblem. He knows very well what he’s supposed to do when he misses the small bus used to take the sports kids home. As well as though that have stayed late.  
  
But Ienzo has made sure to stay even later than that. If only by a few minutes he’s managed to miss the bus and has decided not to call either of his siblings to see if he can get a ride soon. Oh no. He’s more than determined to make it home all on his own.   
  
This idea isn’t something he planned. It simply fell into his lap since one of his teachers asked him to stay to discuss what he plans to do about his project since he hadn’t turned in a thesis. Rather, he had forgot it at home.   
  
It’s simply the perfect storm. Or as Ienzo sees it, opportunity.  
  
Still, he’s having problems with taking the first step. Resisting the urge to pull his backpack around and dig out the small phone Aqua bestowed upon is harder than he ever thought. He shouldn’t worry them, the only family he has left, but he can’t keep the rebellion inside of him at bay.   
  
Desire to have other experiences, to prove he’s capable -- he just has to have it.  
  
Ienzo knows his way home. He watches the roads and the signs. Not to mention Aqua made sure of it. Better to know just in case, she always says. He takes a deep breath as he finally steps onto the sidewalk and makes that fateful turn. The one that has him treading away from the school.   
  
The nerves in his stomach are nonexistent for the sole reason that he’s determined. If can get home on his own then maybe Isa will ease up on him. Just maybe.   
  
Every step has him closer to his home and more determined than before. That is until he comes to a crossroad where he’s not sure which way to take. He knows it’s right or left. Ienzo bites at the inside of his cheek and glances both ways. The long slate colored hair draping over the right side of his face sways against his cheek.   
  
The wrong way and he’ll be lost.  
  
Left.   
  
Ienzo makes the split second decision and quickly marches on, the way that avoids him having to cross the street with the crowd that’s waiting for the light. This way he can keep moving. Not that he attracts any attention as it is. No one so much as glances his way.   
  
This bothers Ienzo as well. It’s nothing new that no one notices him or reaches out. Even if he tries it tends to not last long. He’s just not sure what he’s doing wrong. It all becomes more apparent when he comes across a small playground with kids of all ages running around while some parents watch from the sidelines. Even a few older teens are there, surely having to keep up with their siblings.   
  
Everyone seems to be having fun despite the chill in the air that makes Ienzo’s nose become red. He looks on, observing quietly from the sidewalk.   
  
So easy… it just looks so easy to have friends.  
  
But his interests aren’t the same as anyone he’s talked to. Sure he’s good at almost all of his subjects but that isn’t his hobby. It’s not his desire. It’s not… fun. He’s just not sure about anything right now.  
  
Now the way those kids race through the playground and howl at each other doesn’t particularly spark anything in Ienzo either. But it does have a small smile touching his round face. He licks at his lips and tilts his head, craning his neck to see more of the jungle gym fashioned in a large train around the area.   
  
It’s the lack of any purpose for the tomfoolery that resounds inside of Ienzo. All of that left the day his parents died. Perhaps slightly before that if he thinks hard enough. His older brother and sister try. But lately they’re never together except for dinner. Unless Aqua manages a day off.   
  
“Hey there.”  
  
Ienzo starts, taking a step back as his eyes widen. Bright sapphire stare straight through the boy in front of him. So caught up in his thoughts Ienzo never heard or saw him coming. The other child smiles cheerfully and holds out a piece of candy in the prettiest magenta wrapping that Ienzo has ever seen.   
  
“Are you lost? Or did you wanna come and play?”  
  
Still he can only stare. He’s conflicted and curious. But most of all he’s a tad enraptured by those large blue-green eyes that actually look at him. Never mind the white hair or the impossibly bright yellow t-shirt. Ienzo is in awe just with the boy’s smile. At least that is until the smile shrinks a little and brows pinch upward in concern.  
  
“You okay?” He tilts his head to the side, bending down slightly to get a different angle on Ienzo. “Can you talk?”  
  
“I…” Ienzo glances off to the side as his phone rings. The vibrations seep through the bag and into his back. He knows he’d better answer, and soon, or there will surely be hell to pay.   
  
That’s when the boy notices the mark on Ienzo’s jacket. His mouth forms a small ‘o’ while he straightens back up. “You must be from that fancy school! I’m glad we don’t have uniforms, that must be weird to wear the same thing… every day?”  
  
The boy trails off as Ienzo quickly removes his backpack, “I’m fine. Thanks.”   
  
He turns on his heel but the boy won’t let him leave so easily. He grabs for Ienzo hand and in that split second of contact he presses the candy against Ienzo’s palm. It doesn’t stop Ienzo though, he merely keeps moving until he’s well away from the playground and that boy. The one that made his heart thump loudly in his ears.   
  
Once he calms down enough he drops the candy in his bag, but only after looking at it and wondering why the boy bothered, and grabs out the cell phone. It’s nothing fancy like some of the others kids in his class have. Although it does exactly what it’s intended to do.   
  
Call Aqua.  
  
It barely has a chance to ring before her voice comes to life, “Ienzo? Ienzo, where are you?”  
  
“I’m on my way home.”  
  
“Did you miss the bus? Where are you now? I’ll come pick you up.”  
  
Her frantic tone has Ienzo’s heart dropping into his stomach. The last thing he wanted to do was worry her. “I just passed the playground. I’m okay though, really.”  
  
“I’ll be right there, don’t move and stay on the phone with me okay?”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
He steps out of the way of some adults so they can pass by him and resigns himself to waiting. He can only hope his brother didn’t come with her. Ienzo knows he’ll make a big deal out of this too. No different than when he wandered off to get more napkins at the movie theater last weekend.  
  
It’s not very long before the small white car that he knows very well comes to a stop before him. The driver’s door swings open and Aqua practically tumbles out with how she ends up kneeling before Ienzo. Her hands are all over him trying to make sure he’s not hurt anywhere.   
  
“Aqua…” She doesn’t take notice until he huffs, “Aqua, stop.”  
  
She hesitates, mouth agape and eyes worried as she stares up at him. Her short cerulean hair brushes about her face as the wind picks up again. Her gaze, an identical shade to his own, looks up at him with nothing but concern. There’s only love in the way she suddenly reaches forward and wraps her arms around him, pulling him close.   
  
“I’m sorry. We can talk about it when we get you home.”  
  
“Yeah…”   
  
Ienzo knows very well what that means. He’s not out of the frying pan yet. In fact, when Aqua finally pulls away and gets back into the car Ienzo can finally get in as well. Only to realize he’s jumping right into the fire when he sees Isa in the back seat also. He doesn’t dare say a word and merely climbs in, shutting the door and cradling his book bag on his lap.   
  
It’s his safety harness, tethering him to a place where he won’t get that look from his older brother. The one that says he’s disappointed. The one that says that Ienzo should have known better because he’s not a child yet he is. However, Ienzo is surprised. Isa is quiet the entire drive home. One that’s filled with furtive glances over at his brother. He can never tell what he’s thinking or feeling.  
  
Once they’re home and all safely inside the single floor house does Isa finally speak up. Ienzo can barely get his shoes off before Isa is turning curtly on the heel of his sneakers. He’s intimidating solely on the fact that he’s taller and the way his blue hair frames in his green eyes only forces Ienzo to look at them all the more.   
  
“Why didn’t you call if you missed the bus? Something could have happened.”  
  
He never truly raises his voice. Not that he has to. It’s the calm anger that has fearful nerves knotting up in Ienzo’s stomach. Isa is only fifteen, Aqua only two years more than that, and yet to Ienzo at this very moment it feels like more. He feels tiny and insignificant. To the point where nothing he says will make any difference.   
  
“I… I know the way home.”  
  
“Obviously you don’t. What if someone had run off with you? You scared us to death doing that.”  
  
Aqua reaches out, placing her hand on Isa’s shoulder. It calms him immediately. Rather he resigns back into silence so that Aqua and step forward. She gives a reassuring smile to Ienzo, one that helps settle him back into a sense of security. At least a little.   
  
“We’re not… mad. We’re just worried about you. The three of us is all that’s left, we have to look out for each other. Don’t you agree?”  
  
Ienzo stares down at how his fingers tightly clench onto his backpack. He gives a small nod.  
  
“So, to make sure we know we’re all safe and sound after school I’ll always come and pick you up okay? And when Isa can do it and I can’t then we’ll let you know.” Aqua stands up and gives him a stern look, “Just don’t ever do that again. Not when you can call one of us.”  
  
He tries not to seem frustrated or guilty even. He just keeps his gaze down even as she pats him on the head. “Come on, let’s get some dinner and we can do our homework together.”  
  
0-0-0  
  
Ienzo’s pre-teen years are no different. In fact, very little has changed in two years. The only difference is that he’s gotten a bit taller and now Isa is the one that primarily retrieves him after school since Aqua is working. Even though their parents left them a nice little nest egg didn’t mean anything to her. It won’t last forever after all.  
  
However, Aqua and Isa are very aware that the thing that truly won’t sustain is Ienzo doing as he’s told. School is the only thing they don’t concern themselves with. Ienzo is always at the top of his class and working towards getting into a bigger field if he wants it later on. He’s impressed many.   
  
Yet there’s still a part of him that aches to be recognized by his siblings. Enough to be able to go down the street to the corner store and back. He’s fourteen, he should be able to at least pull that off without worry or so he believes. Ienzo has attempted to try and do things out of favor with this guardians.   
  
Not calling when he’s ready to be picked up or even answering his phone on the first try. They aren’t very rebellious in theory but it’s enough to show he’s trying to push away.   
  
However, for a few weeks he’s been slipping out when he’s left home alone. It’s nothing big. Just down to the corner and back. But today is different. Ienzo sits on the couch reading a book when Isa walks over to him.   
  
“Any homework tonight?”  
  
“No, I finished it all in class. Were are you going?”   
  
Isa gives a smile, a petite one that’s heartwarming to say the least. “Meeting up with a friend. We have a project to finish and he forgot his notes about it at school.”  
  
Ienzo raises a brow, “Do I need to do anything about dinner then?”  
  
“No,” Isa begins as he strides over to the door with his bag on his shoulder. “Aqua will be home in time. Don’t make any trouble for her while I’m gone.”  
  
Ienzo bites back the retort he wants to give and instead fashions another. “I’ll see you later then.”  
  
The second the door shuts after Isa leaves he feels a little more free. He jumps up and rushes over to his room. Of course he doesn’t bother changing out of his clothes. That’d take too long. Instead he grabs his wallet and his phone while throwing a note onto the kitchen counter before rushing out the door as well. Although he is careful to give Isa enough time to get some distance away.   
  
Heart pounding in his ears and excitement rushing through his veins, Ienzo can barely help himself. He’s happy. Everything feels so empty lately that even that the smallest amount of outside stimulant has his palms sweaty and a smile on his face. He did make sure to leave the message in case Aqua gets home prior to him. He’s not sure if she’d believe he’s with friends but they don’t ask much about any relationships anyway.   
  
There’s a place his parents used to take them to now and then, just as a treat, that has priority today. Well past the corner store in this tiny neighborhood and out onto the larger streets he goes. It’s not very far away, close enough to walk to even.   
  
Frozen Delight.  
  
The small ice cream store is the best in this part of the city. Although Ienzo is a bit biased considering it’s the only one that sells certain flavors; specifically sea salt. All he has to do to get to it is round one more corner. So close he can practically taste it already.  
  
Thud!  
  
Ienzo stumbles back after slamming straight into someone else coming from that direction. The person in question yells as he nearly falls backward as well save for the friend that grabs onto his shoulders. A little disoriented, Ienzo looks up to see a very disgruntled dark haired teen with bright golden eyes. To say he’s fuming is an understatement and Ienzo knows better than to anger someone, especially someone that Isa would deem bad company.   
  
The teen looks friendly aside from the angry look on his face. He merely dresses far different than anyone else Ienzo has ever met. From the black jeans with rips and restitching down the fronts to the matching tank top and dark red jacket drooping off one shoulder. Then again, Ienzo can’t take his eyes off the thick boots that stomp over to where he’s picking himself back up.  
  
“What the hell is wrong with you!?”  
  
“Vanitas…” the boy behind him starts, trying to curb his fury.   
  
“Nah-uh, this brat just ruined my ice cream. I don’t just let that go!”   
  
The much taller redhead behind this Vanitas rolls his eyes — eyes that glimmer like emeralds. He places his hands on his hips. “I can buy you another one. Come on, if we don’t hurry Larxene will yell again.”  
  
But Vanitas is paying him no mind. He’s already up in Ienzo’s personal space and despite being just a hair shorter he doesn’t seem like it. Not when a fist curls into the front of Ienzo’s blazer. He’s so focused on Vanitas and the glare he’s getting that he doesn’t even notice the look that the other teen gives him. Those green eyes widen slightly — just enough as he realizes something.  
  
“Sorry, I didn’t see you coming.”  
  
“Sorry is not cutting it punk! You’re going to buy me another one for that or you’ll get a-”  
  
“Hey, Vanitas,” the redhead says as he slings an arm over the mentioned boy’s shoulders. “I think we should get a little more than just ice cream.”  
  
“Eh? Lea, this is my prey or do you not get it. He screwed up my-”  
  
Vanitas finds himself staggering to the side as Lea tilts his head, trying to meet Ienzo’s eyes — rather his visible one. “Ya know, you probably shouldn’t go out on the town in your uniform.” Lea taps his knuckles against the emblem of Ienzo’s school blatantly on the front. “Gives you away.”  
  
Ienzo raises an eyebrow, “How so? It’s just a school logo.” He glances over to Vanitas, trying to remain calm even though he’s freaking out inside. “I can buy you another. I really do apologize.”  
  
“So what’s a prep mouse doing out and about anyway? Don’t you have homework?”  
  
Returning his attention to Lea, Ienzo sighs. “You should to unless you’d rather be in school the rest of your life.”  
  
Lea’s eye twitches but it doesn’t matter. Vanitas heard what he wants, it almost has him snickering. He pushes Lea away and grabs Ienzo’s wrist, “Ignore the flagpole and let’s go get my ice cream.”  
  
He rushes to catch up. Which isn’t hard considering Lea is taller than both of them. “Wait, wait, wait!” He skids to a stop in front of them with his hands out to force them to do as he says. “I’ll buy the damn ice cream if he takes that jacket off. Don’t wanna get any looks from people.”  
  
Ienzo is about to ask when Vanitas lets go of him. “Hurry up, kid.”  
  
“I’m not a kid.”   
  
“Yeah, whatever.”  
  
Removing his jacket, Ienzo throws it over his arm and allows Vanitas to lead him over to the door of the shop. Lea goes in and it leaves the two of them alone. Something Ienzo isn’t too thrilled about. Yet, he’s surprised when Vanitas glances over at him before quickly looking away.  
  
“What’s your name?”  
  
“Ienzo.”  
  
“Heh, so are you some goody-goody that does what Mommy and Daddy say?”  
  
Ienzo looks down at his feet. He’s not sure what to say to that. It makes his heart ache to even think about. He does have people he still answers to in that regard. But the original two — the ones that meant the world to him, the ones that were his indestructible heroes — are gone.   
  
Vanitas must notice the way Ienzo’s eyes glaze over. In fact, he’s about to say something — more than likely tactless — when footsteps near them. Footsteps that bring four friends laughing and chatting as they get closer. No matter how much Vanitas wants to reply he can’t help but send a glare at the blond that speaks low, although Vanitas still hears him.  
  
“Maybe we should wait till they leave.”  
  
A cruel smirk carves onto Vanitas’s countenance as he turns, hands sheathing into his pockets. “I guess the geek squad likes ice cream too. Well and Roxas too.”  
  
Roxas, the blond with spiky hair and fierce blue eyes, marches up to Vanitas. He stops short and instead reaches for the door. “I still get better grades than you. Aren’t you failing science?”  
  
Vanitas’s eye twitches. He hears enough of that from his parents. It doesn’t help that Roxas is his lab partner either. Exhaling through his nose, Vanitas is about to let a string of curses, perhaps even a response, leave his lips when Lea opens the door. It forces Roxas to step back to the rest of this friends.   
  
None of them truly catch Ienzo’s eye. Not the way the one in the back does. He’s taller and looks just like the little boy he met two years ago. He doesn’t know his name but he’s seen him around since then. Aside from different clothes he looks the same, so much that Ienzo has to tear his eyes away. Although, it’s not before the object of his attention notices.   
  
“Come on, can’t we just get along and have ice cream,” Lea says as he holds one out toward one of the girls.  
  
She smiles and brushes some of her short black hair behind one ear. In fact, she’s about to reach out for it when Roxas steps in front of her. “We can buy our own ice cream unlike you.”  
  
Lea merely shrugs and instead hands it to Vanitas. “Then can we get out of here? Don’t wanna keep them waiting.”  
  
Vanitas huffs and begins to walk back down the street, backwards at that, and Ienzo wonders how he hasn’t run into people all the time. “Hah! Don’t eat too much they might kick you off the soccer team small fry!”  
  
Ushering Ienzo along, Lea tries to get them as far away as possible before Vanitas pops like a balloon in a room of needles. But if there’s one thing that Roxas always gets with Vanitas it’s the last word.   
  
“You’re shorter than me, five foot three!”  
  
That’s all it takes. Lea hands the bag of ice cream pops to Ienzo and grabs for Vanitas. He spins the dark haired teen around and pushes him away — anything to get them to round the corner. In the distance, as Ienzo is the last in the little train, he can hear the dark haired girl sigh.   
  
“Why can’t you two get along, he’s your brother after all.”   
  
Ienzo picks up his pace and rushes to keep up with Lea. Which happens to be a lot harder than it looks. Once they come to a stop a street and a half away, Ienzo returns the bag to Lea. “Roxas is your brother?”  
  
Vanitas glares at him, “Yeah. And so are the other two goody-goodies. Three hellspawns that are beyond perfect.”  
  
Lea grins wide as he takes out an ice cream and hands it to Ienzo. “He’s better at other things. Like pissing people off.” Without hesitation Vanitas punches Lea on the arm. “Oh! And math.”  
  
“Math?” Ienzo says as he raises a brow. “I could help you with your science-”  
  
“I don’t need anybody’s help!”  
  
Laughing like a madman, Lea claps Ienzo on the back. It’s not very hard but with enough force to have Ienzo taking a step forward. “You might want to be careful.”   
  
Just as Ienzo is about to open the ice cream he can feel his phone vibrating in his back pocket. A sigh slips from his lips as he reaches back, pulling it out. Lea quickly swipes it from him but he doesn’t answer like Ienzo expects him to. After he rejects the call, Lea cycles through the commands and swiftly inputs his number.  
  
“Wh-What are you doing?”  
  
Lea smiles down at Ienzo and hands it back, “Text or call me if you wanna hang out. Got it memorized?” The confusion on Ienzo’s face is well worth it. Lea chuckles, “I put Vanitas’s number in there too. Besides I could use the study help.”  
  
Vanitas glares, “You should ask before you give away my number. Might lose a hand doing crap like that.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah I hear you over there.” Lea leans in close, whispering into Ienzo’s ear. “He’s like a cat. Get on his good side and he’ll stick to you.”  
  
“Hey! What did you just say to him!” Vanitas is about to walk over when Lea meets him half way. “I mean it, I’ll kill you if you’re making fun of me again.”   
  
Once they’re down the corner Ienzo dials back the only person who would call him; Aqua. It doesn’t even really ring. She answers immediately, “Ienzo? Is everything alright?”  
  
“Yeah, I was at the store. I’ll be home in a minute.”  
  
“Okay, I’ll be there about the same time then. Just wait for me and I’ll help with dinner. Love you, see you soon.”  
  
“Love you too.”   
  
Ienzo hangs up the phone and slips it into his pocket once more. The way home isn’t anything other than bliss. Eating as he goes, Ienzo feels a little pleased with how this turned out. At least now he has an honest excuse when he says he’s going to hang out with friends.   
  
Not that he’s entirely sure about this. Then again anything is better than nothing. And from the sound of it he’ll be seeing plenty more of those others in the future as well.   
  
0-0-0  
  
Aqua smiles over at him as she sets down the smoothie in front of him. She’s taken up quite the interest in blending whatever fruit she can get her hands on. However, she’ll never hear any complaints from Ienzo. There hasn’t been one batch that he hasn’t liked.  
  
Ienzo glances over at his phone as it chimes a few times. He takes a sip and puts his book down, settling for grabbing his phone instead. Glancing up at Aqua, he tips the drink toward her. “This one is the best so far.”  
  
She claps her hands together, “I’ll make sure I get more strawberries then.”   
  
The text isn’t one he expects. Sure he’s been hanging out with Lea and Vanitas lately, not to mention the other two. Well save for Larxene. He’s met her in passing but hasn’t gotten the chance to truly meet her. The past few weeks have gone rather well and none of them make him feel unwanted. Each is a little rough around the edges but so is Ienzo. He feels happy being around them.   
  
It’s never dull at least.   
  
“Hey, Aqua?”  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“May I have a couple friends over?”  
  
Aqua thinks on it for a moment, crossing her arms over her white blouse. “Well… I don’t see why not since you don’t have any homework.” She strides around the counter, the heels of her light brown ankle boots clicking and clacking against the tile. “If you need me I’ll be in my room.”  
  
As she walks away there’s a chorus of knocks on the door. It has her stopping with a smile and deciding to get it for Ienzo. Except the friends she expects to see definitely aren’t what she imagined they’d be. Nor that they’d be here so soon.  
  
Vanitas is no different than usual. His clothing is in tatters in many places and his nails are colored a dark red. Not to mention the two piercings on his left brow. The much taller boy beside him, Demyx, is less of a threat visually. He looks rather plain save for the way he styles his dirty blond hair and the small dot of a nostril piercing.   
  
“Oh hey! You must be Aqua!” Demyx beams as he reaches out a hand. Aqua doesn’t know what to do other than to meet it, allowing him to vigorously shake her hand. “We’ve been trying to come over and say hi forever now.”  
  
“Ah, it’s nice to meet you both.”  
  
Ienzo is by her side in the next second and gives Demyx a look, one that says he’s overdoing it again. Demyx only laughs while Vanitas scoffs. Gesturing to each in turn, Ienzo introduces them both. “That’s Vanitas and this is Demyx.”  
  
Aqua takes a step back and begins toward her room, “Well, feel free to make yourselves at home. Ienzo, if you need anything-”  
  
“I know.”  
  
She gives a final smile toward him, happy he has friends he can have fun with, and leaves him to do just that. As for Ienzo, he knows better. Once she turns into the hallway to her room at the back of the house he raises a brow. “Why are you two really here?”  
  
Demyx scoffs, feigning pain. “I’m hurt, Ienzo. We just wanted to see you.”  
  
Ienzo turns and makes his way back to the kitchen. Of course his friends follow with the sound of the front door shutting in their wake. Ienzo sits back down on the barstool he was on, piling his things together in front of himself on the small island in the middle of the kitchen. Vanitas hops up to sit on it next to Ienzo while Demyx is too busy looking about.   
  
Leaning back, Vanitas grins. “If I go home Roxas is just going to yell at me for doing the project wrong. Let him do it himself if he’s so smart.”  
  
“What about Lea?”  
  
Vanitas raises an eyebrow, “What about him?”  
  
Ienzo can’t help but sigh. At least until his eyes catch onto something shiny, something that shouldn’t be at that. Though, Vanitas does keep talking which is exactly what Ienzo is hoping he’ll do.   
  
“He’s with Larxene. Something about pianos and I’d rather not have to follow her around while she looks at ‘em.” He swings his legs back and forth as he talks. “I was expecting some place that was super fancy. This is kinda…”  
  
“Normal.” Demyx finishes as he returns from rummaging around. “Got any soda?”  
  
Ienzo nods, “Back of the fridge.”  
  
“Score!”  
  
It’s the fact that Ienzo never takes his eyes off of Vanitas’s mouth which gives him away. Vanitas means nothing by it but he can’t resist leaning forward until his face is right in front of Ienzo’s. His fingers curl against the counter, keeping himself steady, as he does. “Like my face or something?”  
  
A light tinge of pink dusts over his cheeks. Ienzo fights it back and shakes his head. To Vanitas it’s far too easy. The back and forth between them is usually nonexistent anyway. He’d rather not listen to the lectures that Ienzo can give should get started on a subject.   
  
This is why he opens his mouth, showing off the small little ball resting on the middle of his tongue. Just as quick as he gives it he takes it back, “Curious?”  
  
“Didn’t that hurt?”  
  
“Hah! Not at all! Were you thinking of getting one?” The dramatic shake of Ienzo’s head has Vanitas bursting with laughter. “You don’t have to get one like mine. Hmm, maybe the ears?”  
  
“Can I… see it again?”  
  
Demyx glances over from where he’s poured himself some grape soda. Vanitas leans forward once more and sticks out his tongue. It’s just then that the door clicks shut and Isa is suddenly standing in the open threshold to the kitchen. His eyes widen as he looks on, unsure about the characters that are with his little brother.   
  
“What’s going on?”  
  
Ienzo doesn’t even turn around. He keeps his back to his brother as long as he can lest he lose his nerve entirely. “Aqua said I could have some friends over.”  
  
“I see… and she is?”  
  
“Her room.”  
  
Isa quietly takes his leave, obviously wanting to go verify this and these other two boys as quickly as possible. Especially if it means he can kick them out before they taint Ienzo further. Little does he know it’s too late. The small tastes of freedom these new friends have given him is more than enough to have him try exploring who he is and not what he’s meant to be.   
  
Ienzo gives a hum of thought, “Maybe an earring wouldn’t be so bad.”  
  
Vanitas laughs again while Demyx walks over. The blond smiles wide, “You know what, you haven’t even met Larxene yet when he’s not rushing around. I think it’s about time.” Demyx leans against the counter. “I think maybe she could help you with that.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“The piercing. She knows the lady that does it.”  
  
Vanitas grins, “Hey, you two wanna go grab some ice cream?”  
  
“I’ll pass.”  
  
They both look at Ienzo, a little disappointed but knowing full well why. Vanitas chuckles as they head to the door. “Try not to upset your guard dog too much. We’ll steal you away next time.”  
  
0-0-0  
  
Meeting Larxene all those months ago helped change Ienzo a little. There’s just something about the blond that demands everyone that’s around her to be the best of their own self. She doesn’t tolerate cookie cutter anything. Differences are what she thrives on. Well, that and poking fun at Demyx. But that’s only because he’s more than certainly the smartest out of them all. Hidden intellect, Ienzo calls it.  
  
Isa didn’t, and still doesn’t, agree with Ienzo hanging out with them. However, Aqua is more forgiving. Her only stipulation is that Ienzo keeps his grades up. He’s even found something he’s interested in. Still, he’s not sure biochemistry is truly something he wants to pursue. Which is why he thrives in the hours after school or on the weekends that he can be with his friends.   
  
Although neither of his siblings agree with him slipping out without a word about where he’s going. He’s gotten a bit better about it but nonetheless he can’t help it if Isa won’t listen to a word he says.   
  
Which is exactly why he always informs Aqua. Much like today where he finds himself sitting outside the large mall. Beside him is Vanitas, who is very proud of himself for helping pick out a majority of what Ienzo bought, as they wait on the others to finish up at the last store. Something about suspenders being on sale.   
  
Vanitas nudges Ienzo with his elbow, “Make sure you keep it clean and follow the instructions.”  
  
“You follow instructions?”  
  
A glare is what Ienzo gets in return. “If you want an infection go ahead. Not even I’m that stupid.” He makes a couple wild gestures as he does this and makes the small chain connecting two rings on his middle finger to jingle. “I bet you can’t do it. You’ll take it out and let it close up, don’t want your guard dog to get mad.”  
  
The grin on his face at the end dares Ienzo enough to want to prove him wrong. Even though he’ll be keeping the earring either way. Having someone to go up against doesn’t hurt either.  
  
“And if I do you’ll pay for my next one.”  
  
“Pff- Fine.”  
  
Ienzo glances over at him, “How did the test go”  
  
“Got a C. It’ll keep everyone off my back at least,” Vanitas huffs.  
  
“Then I’ll see you Tuesday after school to study.”  
  
Vanitas turns, confused and a little agitated with the sudden plans. “What? Why?”  
  
“Because you have another one coming up. You need to study more.”  
  
Demyx, Larxene and Lea all come out just as Vanitas groans. None of them ask what they could have been talking about. Instead, Larxene gestures to the two black and white bags at Ienzo’s feet. “Get enough, dork? Or do we need to hit another store?”  
  
Her sharp, and sometimes cruel, tongue doesn’t bother Ienzo much anymore. Spending almost a year now with her has made that easier to handle. It’s just how she is. If anything she’s just as fierce as she is beautiful and her final word on any matter with the group means more.   
  
“No, this should be enough to start with. Thank you for your help, Larxene.”  
  
She places her hand on his head. Larxene is already taller than him but even more so when she wears her boots with the three inch heels. “See, he knows how to thank me. What the hell is wrong with the rest of you?”  
  
Lea shrugs and Demyx whines, “That’s ‘cause you’re mean.”  
  
“And you’re a snotty baby, what’s new?”  
  
Demyx sticks out his tongue when Larxene isn’t looking. She’s too busy basking in the praise the baby bird of the group is willing to give her. Tussling his hair, Larxene gestures toward the parking lot. “Alright, Demyx, where’s the car?”  
  
His face turns white as a sheet.   
  
“You’ve got to be kidding. You had one job.”  
  
Vanitas pushes away from the wall and strides past Demyx, but not before whispering something to him. To everyone looking in at them it would seem that Larxene and Vanitas are the harshest members of their little group. But to Ienzo, they all help hold each other together.   
  
“Ah, I remember! Four, we were at four!” He gives her a smirk, “Now who’s useless?”  
  
Larxene rolls her eyes, “Let’s just get going I have practice in the morning and it’s late enough as it is.”  
  
Now that Lea has license or as good as one that no one will question because he drives safer than anyone else on the road, he’s their chauffeur. Lucky for Ienzo he’s usually the last to be dropped off. Not that he’d ever complain. There’s something nice about the peaceful silence, comfortable silence at that, which settles between Lea and himself.   
  
Well, except for tonight. Lea glances at Ienzo from the corner of his eye. “Did you really save up your allowance for this?”  
  
“Of course. Aqua isn’t going to just hand me a hundred dollars without me explaining what it’s for.”  
  
Lea, safely at the last red light before Ienzo’s neighborhood, looks at him. “Wait. Hold on, you didn’t tell her what you were doing today?”  
  
“She might be okay with it but Isa wouldn’t.” Ienzo turns his gaze out the window with a huff. “He doesn’t like change.”  
  
“Yeah… I get that.”   
  
Ienzo can feel it. Lea doesn’t particularly agree with his decisions since they’ve met. But it’s no different than any other kid looking to rebel. The only thing that they do bad is Larxene smokes occasionally. Even then Ienzo is pretty sure it’s only in certain situations or around a particular group of friends that get under her and Vanitas’s skin.   
  
Pulling up on the curb, Lea gets out as well. It confuses Ienzo at first but he often forgets that despite the raggedy layers of clothing and obscene about of black and red plaid there’s a gentleman in there. Ienzo tugs his bags along and heads straight for the front door. He just gets inside, with Lea idling at the threshold, when he hears his brother.  
  
“You’re home late.”  
  
He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. “Sorry, got distracted,” is all he says while shucking off his shoes.   
  
But Isa is already there with his arms crossed over his chest. He’s already dressed for bed, a simple black tank top and some sweatpants, and Ienzo can only assume Isa has waited up for him. “You could have called.”  
  
“You could have too.”  
  
“Get to bed, you have to be up early. It’s not my fault you won’t have enough sleep.”  
  
Ienzo shoots him a glare before walking off. But not before giving a wave over his shoulder to Lea. Just in the hallway he stops, suspicious of the lack of sound from a shutting door. He’s sure Aqua is asleep. Which is why it surprises him when he can hear Isa raise his voice ever so slightly.   
  
“I don’t know what you think you’re doing but stop. He has a good path in front of him, he doesn’t need you screwing it up.”  
  
Lea glares back, “Me? You’re the one pushing him away. You know, that thing you did to me too.” Isa is about to counter when Lea cuts him off. “You walked away, Isa. I was just trying to be there for you when your parents died and you cut me off. I tried for months only to be told to go away.”  
  
“I have to take care of-”  
  
“Ienzo? Because Aqua does everything and you just want to lessen that burden? Maybe if you weren’t so damned busy trying to fix what you think is wrong with Ienzo you’d realize you’re the one that’s unhappy instead.”   
  
“You don’t have the right to say that to me.”  
  
“Right back at’cha, buddy. When you wanna be friends again, I’ll be waiting for you to unlock the door so I can get back in. ‘Cause I’ll just keep trying.”  
  
Ienzo panics a little, scurrying for his room, as the door finally shuts. He slips away while Isa is left at the door. His chest hurts and he knows Lea is right. He’s the one that’s done this. That pushed away every friend he had and when Lea needed him too. After all, the same thing happened to him. Isa sighs and leans against the door, “It doesn’t matter now.”  
  
0-0-0  
  
The next morning finds Ienzo more than just tired. He’s mentally exhausted. Of course he had an idea that Lea knew Isa. But he didn’t realize they were that close. It would explain why Lea drops everything if Ienzo needs something. Even so he can’t bother with thinking too much about it. Today is about Aqua. It might only be her twentieth birthday but every single one is important to them as a family.   
  
Ienzo grabs the small white and blue box that has Aqua’s present and slips it into the back of his dark purple jeans. The only thing that isn’t new on his person is the pair of sneakers. Even the white shirt with black sleeves is new. A simple chain necklace is around his neck and of course the small silver ball piercing his earlobe.   
  
No matter what he’ll never be awake early enough to beat Isa. By the time he’s out of the room and in the kitchen at a sharp ten in the morning Isa already has everything done save for plating the food. Isa doesn’t turn around, “Ienzo?”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“Go wake Aqua up for me. Breakfast is ready.”  
  
Ienzo spins on his heel and retraces his steps back to the hallway. The only difference is instead he takes a left toward Aqua’s room. He gives a few knocks on the door before a tired voice tells him to come in. Ienzo strides inside to see Aqua wrapped up in a dark blue blanket, not wanting to crawl out of bed just yet. Only her head pokes out the top. She yawns before giving him a smile, “Good morning.”  
  
“Happy birthday,” Ienzo counters as he walks over. “Did you sleep well?”  
  
She nods and sits up, pushing the blanket down to at least her waist. Aqua rubs at her eyes and yawns again. Her sapphire eyes glance over him and she can’t help gesturing him to come closer. Ienzo knows she’s always had a keen eye. She’ll notice something far before anyone else he knows. Aqua sees him after all. Not saying Isa doesn’t, but he’s far too busy trying to keep Ienzo safe half the time.   
  
Ienzo sits on the edge of the bed while Aqua pats his leg. “I like the color. I might have to get a pair myself.” A giggle leaves her at the look on Ienzo’s face. “I’m kidding. But I do think you look good in them.”   
  
“You can always go with me next time, we all could.” The end of his sentence ends in a whisper, unsure of it even still.   
  
“Well, I hope you don’t mind me buying you jewelry for your birthday now. I know just the earrings you’d like.”  
  
His eyes widen as she reaches forward, brushing her thumb over the little stud.   
  
“Sorry.”  
  
“I just wish you’d told me. I would have taken you myself.”   
  
The sad look in her eyes isn’t from what he’s done and he knows it. He took a moment they could have had together away. Something she wanted to be there for. He swallows hard and tries to reassure her, “I didn’t plan it. I’m… I hope you don’t think I’m giving up and wanting to run away from school work.”  
  
She laughs softly and reaches out for him, pulling him in for a hug. “It’s okay. I know you’re committed. You’re just… finding yourself. But, do let Isa and I help you. Don’t make him the enemy, okay?”  
  
He knows what she’s saying. They’ve all had it rough and nothing seems like it’ll be perfect again. Yet they still have fun. They can get along. They love one another. He just has to meet Isa halfway more and more. Returning the hug, Ienzo presses his face into her shoulder.   
  
Aqua pushes him back, hands on his shoulders, “Just stay out of trouble alright and be safe. That’s all I can ask for. I know Lea won’t let you do anything too crazy.”  
  
“You-”  
  
“Isa might not want to talk to him but he answers me just fine.”  
  
Ienzo tries not to laugh. He doesn’t doubt that at all actually considering how Aqua can be just as convincing as Larxene. “You’d better wash up. Isa already has breakfast ready.”  
  
“Alright, I’ll be right there.”  
  
Leaving her to get ready, Ienzo hurries out and back to the kitchen. The second he’s there he notices that Isa has already plated everything and gotten the drinks out. All he’s doing is cleaning things up while he waits for Ienzo and Aqua to return.   
  
Ienzo strides over, beginning to hand him some of the dirty dishes out of his reach. “She’s just getting dressed.”  
  
There’s a moment of silence before Isa finally speaks up. “I’m sorry about last night. I think I wsa a little… too harsh.”  
  
“My friends aren’t as bad as they look.”  
  
“I’m just-”  
  
“Worried. I know.” He steps away from the counter and heads for his seat. “You don’t have to pretend. Just being my brother is fine. It’s more fun when you’re not trying to control everything that happens here.”  
  
Isa switches the water off and spins around, drying his hands on a towel as he marches over to Ienzo. “You won’t pay attention to other possibilities so I have to do it for you.”  
  
“If you don’t let me fall how can I learn to get back up. I just want friends and to have fun, what’s so wrong with that?”  
  
“Nothing. I just…” he stops as Aqua rounds the corner, coming toward them. “Happy birthday, Aqua.”  
  
“Thanks you two. And you made so much!” She takes a seat next to Ienzo and gestures to him. “You and I need to take him to get some real earrings for him next week.”  
  
Isa’s eyes widen but only for a moment. He quickly regains his composure and grabs for his glass, opting to stand while they sit on the stools on the other side of the island. “Alright.”   
  
Quiet and trying to let the tension leave the room as best he can, Ienzo reaches into his back pocket and pulls forth the box once they’ve made it through breakfast. He scoots it closer to Aqua. “I wanted to give it to you early since you’re going out with friends today.”  
  
“Oh, Ienzo.” She quickly pulls the top of and can barely believe it. The little bracelet with the single star charm on it is absolutely beautiful in Aqua’s eyes. Against Ienzo’s wishes, she leans over and pecks his cheek. “Thank you so much, I love it. I’ll make sure I wear it tonight!”  
  
Ienzo blushes and slides off the stool, “Um, Isa, do you want me to do dishes before I leave too?”  
  
“That’d be nice, thank you.”   
  
Once he’s managed to do all of the dishes, Ienzo makes a break for the door. He hasn’t even called anyone to see if they’re free. But it doesn’t matter. Not after Isa gave him that look when Aqua mentioned the earring. He’s just reaching for the doorknob when Isa grabs his wrist.   
  
“Ienzo, wait.”  
  
“I’ll be back early tonight, okay? I promise.” He glances back at Isa, wishing for his brother to trust him. Just to let him leave. “And I’m sorry, I get it. Just… can I go?”  
  
Isa sighs. “Call me if you need a ride home. If you’re late you have to clean the house tomorrow with me not just your chores.”  
  
“Understood,” is all Ienzo says before slipping outside and shutting the door behind him.   
  
He’s not happy they aren’t spending the day together doing something for Aqua. But she’s not a kid anymore. She has friends and they’ll be out having a good time. Their little party for her can be tomorrow once the weekend hits. After a few streets he finally reaches for his phone. It’s easier for Lea to pick him up at the ice cream place anyways.   
  
But his fingers go into his pocket to find nothing. Not even his wallet. He wants to hit himself for even thinking of checking to make sure he grabbed them. It must have been when he decided to grab Aqua’s gift first instead. He lets out a sigh as he stops, glancing to his left to see that little playground he happened upon all those years ago. The same one his parents took him too every now and then.   
  
So enraptured in his thoughts, Ienzo doesn’t notice his feet have kept moving and he slams right into the person coming around the corner. Ienzo falls backward, landing hard, while the other stumbles backward with ice cream dripping down his shirt. “You… have got to be kidding me.”  
  
“Calm down, it’s just ice cream Roxas.”  
  
Ienzo looks up and indeed he’s right there. Vanitas’ brother. “Uh, sorry about that I wasn’t paying attention.”  
  
Roxas glares, “Don’t tell me Vanitas put you up to this. Where is he?”  
  
“He’s not here.”  
  
“I-” Roxas stops as the boy next to him steps around him, extending a hand toward Ienzo. “Riku?”  
  
Short white hair and those shimmering blue-green eyes. He’s the same every time Ienzo runs into him with his friends. Of course Roxas usually does all the talking considering his history with Vanitas. But Ienzo’s eyes always manage to find this… Riku. The name sounds a little exotic and Ienzo would love to be able to say it aloud. But he doesn’t. What he does do is tentatively take the hand offered to him.   
  
Riku helps him to his feet. He begins to talk, although it’s toward Roxas instead. “Go ahead and meet up with the others, I’ll be doing something else.”  
  
“Are you sure?”  
  
“Yeah, tell Kairi I’ll make it up to her later.” Riku waits until Roxas hurries past, heading toward where Kairi and Xion are waiting. “Are you okay?”  
  
Ienzo stares up at him, confused by how Riku has gotten so much taller than him. “I… I’m okay you don’t have to stay. You’d have more fun with your friends.”  
  
“Says who?”  
  
The retort has Ienzo’s lips sealing shut. He doesn’t know how to respond in the slightest. All he can do is watch as Riku chuckles.   
  
“It’s fine. But you look upset. We can talk about it over ice cream if you want.”  
  
“Ok…”   
  
Ienzo isn’t sure why he goes along and allows Riku to turn around, his hand finally leaving his own, and guide Ienzo back toward the shop. All the way he tells Riku what’s happened. He doesn’t know how it’s so easy to spill everything to a boy he’s only looked at from afar. Perhaps it’s because he’s on the sidelines of Ienzo’s life that it doesn’t matter.   
  
The entire time Riku listens. All the way till they get to the counter and sit down at one of the tables inside. It’s only then that Ienzo sighs, feeling as though a boulder has been lifted off his shoulders. “Thanks… Riku.”  
  
The name feels strange on his tongue. Not that he can focus on it when Riku leans back against the bench like seat. “I’m glad you have siblings that care though. It’s hard being an only kid.”  
  
Ienzo glances over at him as he eats the sweet and salty treat. “Oh… yeah. I know.”  
  
“I remember when I first saw you actually. When your sister came and picked you up. I thought it must be great.” Riku takes a bite out of the ice pop. “It’s just me and my dad. But that’s not so bad either. He doesn’t get onto me when I get a low grade on an essay at least.”  
  
“Do you need help?”  
  
Riku looks over, “Don’t you go to that fancy school though? You must have no time to-”  
  
“I finish most of my work before I leave school. If you need help with anything I could tutor you. I already assist Vanitas.”  
  
At this Riku laughs, “I was wondering how he suddenly was getting good grades. It’s been driving Roxas crazy.” Standing up, Riku glances down at Ienzo. “Don’t move. I’ll be right back.”   
  
He rushes away back to the counter only to return with what looks to be a pen. Ienzo raises a brow at him but doesn’t flinch when Riku grabs his free hand. Riku lightly holds onto Ienzo’s fingers and begins to scribble a number across his skin.   
  
“I’ll let you know when I’m free and we can meet up.”  
  
“Alright.”  
  
0-0-0  
  
Weeks turn to months that Ienzo has been helping Riku. They’ve grown closer to where they don’t just meet up to study. Sometimes Ienzo will go over to Riku’s just to play games or meet the rest of Riku’s friends. Of course he doesn’t completely stop hanging out with Lea and the rest. Something that Vanitas gives him earfuls about all the time, not to just ditch them. He’s sure Vanitas has gotten a little attached. Then again, he cares about them all in return too.  
  
Even so, it’s no different than today. Ienzo finds himself in Riku’s living room with books sprawled across the coffee table. Riku sighs as he drops his notebook on top of everything else. “Finished, finally.”  
  
Ienzo glances over to him, “You should be able to ace the math test now at least.”  
  
“Hey, Ienzo?”  
  
“Hm?” Ienzo hums as he gathers up his materials and pushes them into his backpack. He knows Isa should be here any second to pick him up after all.   
  
“I was wondering if you’d want to go to the movies this weekend.”  
  
“Don’t you usually go with your friend to work out then?”  
  
Riku leans his arm against the back of the couch and then his head on his upraised hand. “I’m trying to ask you out on a date, Ienzo.”  
  
Ienzo whips his head back around to look at Riku so fast that he’s sure he just gave himself whiplash. He swallows hard past the lump in his throat. Words aren’t something he’s good at when he’s caught off guard like this. He can only stare for a moment and let out a small noise, “Me?”  
  
“No, the textbook. Of course you.”   
  
“But… why?”  
  
“We hang out all the time. You’re smart, kind, and cute on top of it. Besides, when you call or text me… it makes me happy to see your name on my screen.”  
  
The blush that covers Ienzo’s face doesn’t want to dare go away either. “I… I’d like that.”  
  
Riku, seeing that Ienzo is open to this, reaches down and grabs one of Ienzo’s hands. He laces their fingers together and brings Ienzo’s hand up just as the doorbell rings. A single kiss to the top of Ienzo’s hand has the latter practically melting in his seat. “I’ll see you then, you’d better hurry before Isa has to wait too long.”  
  
Ienzo nods, barely able to talk at this point, and picks up his bag. Riku walks him to the door with their hands still clasped together. In fact, Ienzo doesn’t even think about it until the door is opened and Isa’s eyes glance down at the joined hands. Nothing shows on Isa’s face as Ienzo finally pries himself from Riku. He hurries to the car but not before giving a wave back at Riku. He covers his mouth and gets into the car, unable to believe this is happening, that his crush has actually born fruit.  
  
Meanwhile, Isa raises a brow at Riku. “I’m sure you know what I’ll do if you hurt him.”  
  
“A good thing you’ll never have to.”  
  
Isa smirks as he turns around. He’s at least glad Ienzo has been with better company, in his opinion at least. But the last thing he wanted was his little brother to get into a relationship. He’ll definitely have to talk to Aqua about this one. They’re going to need more ground rules. It’s just a good thing that Isa is aware that Aqua knows Riku’s dad. That’ll make it a lot easier to deal with.  
  
0-0-0  
  
Summer is just within his reach now. The only thing that truly stands in his way is the project he has to do during the break. Yet his siblings have come to an agreement that he can do that any time while he’s off. While Aqua is on vacation as well they’re going to spend a weekend at the beach. It’s a nice little drive to get there but every second is something Ienzo has enjoyed.   
  
The two days with just the three of them has been the most enjoyable and healing moments with them. Just a little bit of fun has eased a lot of the tension that’s been building up between Isa and Ienzo. It’s just a shame that it’s coming to an end.   
  
Isa ruffles Ienzo’s damp tresses as they walk back up to where Aqua is packing a few things up. She’s always ahead of the game but she’s also the one that gets to drive back. Just as they’re getting close there’s a voice from a little ways away that calls out to Ienzo.  
  
“Hey!”   
  
Ienzo turns just in time to see Riku run over to them. Isa gives a look before heading off to help Aqua finish gathering everything to go home. Although for once Ienzo wishes he hadn’t. He can see Riku’s friends off in the distance. He’s sure they were probably here earlier and it makes him wish they didn’t have to leave just yet. Even though it’s only a little after noon they have to get back since Aqua has work tomorrow.   
  
“I didn’t know you were coming to the beach.”  
  
Riku laughs, “It was spur of the moment. Kairi and Xion really wanted to come before they go on vacation with their family.”  
  
“And you’re the driver. Don’t you have to have an adult with you?”  
  
“Haha, technically.” Riku chuckles. “Are you leaving already?”  
  
Ienzo is about to answer when Aqua is suddenly behind him. She smiles at Riku over the top of Ienzo’s head while her hands fall onto his shoulders. “Oh, Riku are you all just here for the day?”  
  
“Yes ma’am.”   
  
“Then would it be alright if I left Ienzo with you? I have to get back early because of work but if you could promise he’ll make it home safe?”  
  
“Of course. I’ll make sure he’s home before it’s too late or I’ll call Isa.”  
  
“Thanks.” Aqua pats the back of Ienzo’s head, “I’ll have Isa bring you your back and I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
  
Ienzo turns, watching her walk away. There’s a smile on her face and he knows she’s probably proud of herself for that one. If anything it means he gets to spend more time with Riku. Of which, Riku grabs his hand. “Come on, if you’re not too water logged let’s go.”   
  
The rest of the afternoon and even the beginning of the evening vanishes far faster than any of them had planned. Unfortunately all good things have to come to an end. However, there is one silver lining and it’s that he’s the one that gets dropped off last. It only makes it that much better that Riku walks him up to his door to top it all off.   
  
Riku hands Ienzo his bag, having carried it for him. “I’ll pick you up tomorrow around noon, is that okay?”  
  
“You can’t stay?”  
  
“I don’t think Isa would like that,” he says with a laugh.   
  
Ienzo nods, he understands that much. But it doesn’t stop him from wishing Riku could come inside for the rest of the night. Ienzo turns only for Riku to step around him, holding onto his shoulder. Riku looks him in the eye and gets his lips a little closer to Ienzo’s. It’s no different than the countless other times they’ve kissed yet somehow Ienzo feels it is.   
  
They’ve been officially dating for awhile but this is so much more. The kiss that pushes against his lips makes his stomach knot and his eyes close merely on instinct alone. Everything about it is perfect to the point where Ienzo drops the bag and instead grabs onto Riku’s arms. He tries to keep him there as long as he can but Riku must notice something he doesn’t. Something that has him pulling away with a smile.   
  
“Tomorrow.”  
  
“Mhm.”  
  
Ienzo doesn’t dare watch Riku walk back to his car. His face is too hot and his vision dares to sway. All he can do is scoop up his bag and hurry inside. Not to mention avoiding looking Isa in the eye as he does.  
  
0-0-0  
  
Nothing has truly changed in almost two years. Then again, there’s nothing to change. There’s a quiet understanding. Ienzo is surely going to rebel in some form and Isa is going to be all over him about it. But Ienzo finds it comforting now more than ever at least. It’s a comfortable mess that they enjoy nonetheless, especially since Ienzo will be going off to school where Isa can’t hound him at all for getting to bed on time or eating right.  
  
To a degree, Ienzo will miss it. He’ll miss everything and how normal it is. But there’s one thing that won’t be changing and that’s Riku. There’s only one person that’s going to be in the same city and close enough to harass him. Not that he’d change it. He wants nothing more than to push this relationship further.   
  
But for now he has to wait for Riku to even come pick him up. Ienzo takes a deep breath and walks out of his room, spotting Isa on the couch once he makes it down the hall. “Isa?”  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“I’m going out with Riku. Might be back late.”  
  
“Again?” Ienzo passes by the couch and Isa is quick to stop his retreat. “Wait, just a minute.”  
  
Ienzo decides it’s better not to push his brother. He knows he’s tired after working all week. “Do you need something?”  
  
Isa looks up at him. Those green eyes seem to hold secret emotions that Ienzo only wishes he could tap into. Then again, Isa never has been very good at expressing how he really feels. If there’s anything he’s learned from his brother, and Lea as well, it’s that. They’re both a mess and it drives Ienzo crazy. Perhaps that’s why he takes a moment to sit on the edge of the couch.   
  
“I actually want you to meet someone. Well, he wanted to meet you actually.” Isa gives him a rather concerned look, he had thought he met all of Ienzo’s friends already after all. “I know you don’t always like who I hang out with or how something might change but… thank you for being there for me.”   
  
A knock echoes off the door and Ienzo goes to stand. But Isa won’t let him. He’s already grabbing Ienzo’s wrist and yanking him forward. The hug that Ienzo is met with is one that has him realizing Isa might just be a little scared of things changing again. He knows it because he’s the same. But it has to happen.   
  
Isa says not a word, just lets Ienzo rise and answer the door. The silence means more than any words ever could. Then again he might not feel that way once Ienzo does open it, revealing a familiar shock of red hair waltzing into the house. Ienzo keeps his hand on the doorknob, “I think you’ll get along. I’ll message if I’ll be late.”  
  
The second he’s out the door Ienzo can’t help giving Riku a smile. Unlike Lea’s car, which is parked in their driveway, Riku’s is humming at the curb. He has to resist sprinting over and launching himself inside. Instead he calmly makes his way over and settles himself onto the passenger seat.   
  
He’s just buckling his seatbelt when Riku grabs his hand. Lifting it up, Riku places a soft peck to Ienzo’s knuckles. It has Ienzo’s face turning beet red. “W- What are you doing?”  
  
“Apologizing for being away for your birthday.”  
  
“You already did. A dozen times.”  
  
“But not in person.” This time he turns Ienzo’s hand over and another kiss lands on the inside of Ienzo’s wrist. “Presents are nice but not when I couldn’t be there to give it to you that day.”  
  
Ienzo swats Riku away with a chuckle, “Are you sure you’re not just glad to be home?”  
  
Riku laughs and finally pulls away, putting the car back into drive so they can leave. “Maybe, but you’re here after all. I guess you finally talked Lea into sitting down with Isa?”  
  
“Sort of. I still think he’ll keep tabs on me even when I leave.”  
  
“That’s just being a good brother though.”  
  
Ienzo glances out the window, “Yeah I know.”  
  
“Any place you wanna go?”  
  
“No, just your place is fine.”  
  
The drive is quickest that way. Riku doesn’t live very far away and before they know it Riku is pulling up in the driveway. Getting out of the car, Riku strides for the mailbox. “Go ahead and make yourself at home. I’ll grab us a couple drinks and be there in a second.  
  
Doing just that, Ienzo heads inside. He doesn’t hesitate and goes straight for Riku’s room. Ienzo slowly sits down onto Riku’s bed while he waits. He glances about the room, wondering when Riku is going to begin packing. It’s a little ways off before that comes into play but even still Ienzo knows very well that time flies by.   
  
“Sorry to keep you waiting.” Riku walks over and sits next to Ienzo. There’s a smile on his countenance as he hands him one of the sodas he’s brought.  
  
But Ienzo doesn’t pop the top or even look at it. He’s too busy gazing at the young man next to him. To say he’s never not enraptured with Riku’s eyes is an understatement. They’re a window into Riku’s very soul and it’s the most beautiful thing that Ienzo has ever seen. No little baby crushes have ever solidified like this one has.   
  
Riku reaches out with his now free hand and cups at the side of Ienzo’s face. His thumb brushes over Ienzo’s cheek to his ear, bumping up against the piercings he’s gotten over the years. However, to Riku he sees something entirely different. While he feels the same, he also can feel the uncertainty pooling in Ienzo’s eyes. It’s the same gnawing notion that resides in the back of his mind as well.   
  
There’s no way this can last. They’re so young still, just at the cusp of adulthood, and there’s so much left to life. Surely they can’t help from growing apart. That maybe they’re just two dumb eighteen year olds clinging onto each other because it’s all they know.  
  
Then again, maybe that’s not so bad.  
  
Ienzo can’t even think of moving away, not that he’d want to, when Riku leans forward. He wants the kiss that ensues and wishes it never has to end. The lips against his own are soft and seemingly so sure of how they move against his. Ienzo simply can’t fathom being apart from them at the moment.   
  
Reaching out, Ienzo lets the can drop to the floor with a soft thunk with Riku’s joining it soon after. Neither pay it any mind. Not when Ienzo’s hands are grasping onto the front of Riku’s t-shirt. Riku is pulling away far too late and they’re both left breathless. Ienzo gasps for air as he drops his head to lean it on Riku’s chest between his hands and the fabric they clutch at.   
  
Riku presses softly at Ienzo’s shoulders and the latter understands. He falls backward onto the bed while also succeeding in taking Riku with him. Their legs are a tangled mess but their chests are together and their faces only an inch or so apart. Ienzo’s hair falls away from his countenance and for a moment Riku is lost in those swirling blue depths.   
  
So lost that it wraps around him and has his face dipping down to kiss along Ienzo’s jaw. Along the curve and across his neck, Riku can’t stop himself from leaving evidence all over the flawless skin. Ienzo mewls and sighs as Riku’s hands join in on the fun. The slip up beneath his shirt, pushing it up to reveal his stomach — all in the effort to reach the sensitive peaks.   
  
Ienzo won’t let Riku have his way for very long. He’s too determined to touch Riku in return, never has their affection for one another been one sided. The instant that Riku lifts his head to place a chaste peck to Ienzo’s bottom lip is when Ienzo strikes. He flips them over with relative ease. So much in fact that he knows from the look on Riku’s face that he had no qualms in helping Ienzo do so.   
  
Lips seal together all over again. Ienzo pushes his hands up into Riku’s hair, tangling his fingers with the short strands. All the while Riku’s drift down to Ienzo’s waist. Fingertips tease the waistband and a shiver races up Ienzo’s spine. Riku kisses his way from Ienzo’s lips to his cheek.   
  
“If you want to stop at any point, just say so, okay?”  
  
He blinks a few times. Ienzo wants to continue. There’s no doubt in his mind about that. Especially not when his skin feels as though it’s on fire wherever Riku decides to touch. Ienzo dips his head down further and whispers back to Riku, “…okay…”  
  
Riku is swift about unbuttoning and pulling the zipper down for Ienzo’s jeans. All so he can slip one hand down the back of them and his boxers. The cool touch of Riku’s fingertips against his rear is enough to have goosebumps rising to Ienzo’s skin. Riku, noticing the slight squirming, gives a smile.   
  
“Cold?”  
  
Ienzo brushes their noses together, “You could have given a warning.”  
  
“Or just give me a second and I’ll warm you back up.”  
  
This is nothing new. He’s used to the way that Riku’s hands cup and caress his body. The only difference is there’s a purpose now. One that should leave them both surely twitching with the desire to do it again.   
  
Ienzo leans into each and every touch until Riku withdraws completely with but a lingering kiss left on Ienzo’s lips. Flipping their positions once more, Riku lies between Ienzo’s legs. He grinds down against Ienzo. It ignites the fire into an unstoppable force of need.  
  
Wrapping his arms around Riku’s shoulders, Ienzo pulls Riku down to lock their lips together. Their pelvises grind together while hands continue to roam as if they have nowhere to truly land. At least until Riku dares to slip his hand down the front of Ienzo’s jeans next.   
  
“A- aah! Riku…”   
  
It’s certainly not a plead to stop. The surprise in his voice cannot be matched by the way he pushes up into the hand cupping at his heat. Fingers wrap so securely around his length that for a moment Ienzo can’t help but break away from the kiss he instigated. Riku pecks the side of his jaw, “Too much?”  
  
“No… more, keep going.”  
  
As if Ienzo opened the door and invited Riku inside, the latter spurs forth to do just that. He rubs his hand up and down the hot length as best he can without pulling it out completely. Their bodies hum with a desire so rich and hot that Ienzo can’t resist it. He copies Riku and sends his hand into the latter’s pants as well.   
  
The rhythm they fall into is one they could comfortably stay in for what feels like an eternity. But they both know that can’t happen. At least, Ienzo still has enough sense to know he can’t wear Riku’s clothes back home. Ienzo pulls away entirely, “Riku, wait.”  
  
He backs off immediately, sitting back on his haunches and giving Ienzo a rather concerned look. He’s about to ask what Ienzo would rather do when Ienzo grabs at the waistband of his jeans and yanks them down. Calling Riku’s bluff is easy when he can use that as a distraction from the fact that he’s nude down to his knees.   
  
“I never said stop.”  
  
Riku can’t help chuckling. Of course Ienzo would say that. It’s why he gives a roll of his eyes and slides off the bed. He strides over to his dresser. Plucking a few things they’ll need, Riku glances over his shoulder. “Then you’d better get those off the rest of the way.”  
  
This time he’s not surprised to turn back around to see Ienzo’s jeans and such on the ground piled atop his shoes. Riku doesn’t bother with his own, save for kicking off his sneakers, before getting back on the bed. He raises a brow at the modest way Ienzo covers himself.   
  
“Ready?”  
  
“Just… let me turn over or-”  
  
“I thought you liked my face, why run?”  
  
Riku lets what’s in his hands drop to the bed besides him before grabbing at the backs of Ienzo’s thighs. He guides them up, knees bent and spread open. Ienzo hurriedly reaches forward and grasps onto his own legs. It frees Riku’s hands up once more so he can pick up what he brought.   
  
The pop of a cap happens twice before Riku brushes his slick fingers between Ienzo’s cheeks. The cold touch is unmistakable to the point that Ienzo jolts a little. They both give a nervous laugh at this. If only to shake off the tension of Riku pushing a finger inside of Ienzo.   
  
Uncomfortable and foreign. He’s done it himself plenty of times but to have Riku be the one who is stretching him now has his mind on fire. Much like the rest of his body. Ienzo tries so hard to keep himself relaxed. He just can’t resist tightening around Riku when a second fingers dares to enter.  
  
Seconds. Minutes. What feels like hours.   
  
Ienzo doesn’t know how long it takes for Riku to finally be able to get four fingers inside of him. At least to the point where it’s not this unforgiving stretching feeling, as if there’s no way he can be opened up any further.  
  
“Are you… Are you done yet?” Ienzo huffs as he finally chances looking down at what Riku is doing.  
  
On the other hand, Riku has been staring up at Ienzo. He’s watched how Ienzo’s face has contorted with each motion or when he added a digit. The hazy eyes and the way his flush has spread from his face to his ears as well as down his neck and touching his chest. Not to mention how excited he is from just this.   
  
“Yeah, just a second.”   
  
Riku has taken the opportunity to figure Ienzo out just a little. He’s never done this before with anyone else. Everything from here on out is a new adventure he can’t wait to be on with his boyfriend. He tries to busy himself after he pulls his fingers out of Ienzo with a wet pop. He’s slow in how he gets ready. And Ienzo watches it all with baited breath.   
  
From the opening of the condom, putting it on and then finally slathering it with extra lube.   
  
Ienzo is fixated on Riku as he settles up so that he can push right into him without missing or making a mess. The softened muscles twitch as Riku begins to pierce Ienzo with his manhood. The prep and slickness make it that much easier for Riku to sheath himself into Ienzo little by little.   
  
The resistance is still there and it’s all Ienzo can do to try and keep breathing. Even if he doesn’t tense up he’s still tight. So tight that Riku can’t believe the pressure. It feels so good. There’s nothing about it that he doesn’t like; suctioning around him, the heat, and of course the mewls that come from Ienzo when he moves even the slightest bit.   
  
Completely connected, Riku leans forward and braces his hands on the bed on either side of Ienzo. He gives Ienzo a small smile, “You okay?”  
  
“Y- Yeah.”  
  
The breathless exchange isn’t nearly as loud as their heart thumping loud in their ears. It’s deafening. Ienzo lets go of his legs and instead lets them wrap around Riku’s waist, securing him where he’s at. That is while his hands clasp onto the sides of Riku’s face and bring him down. “Move and kiss me,” he demands in a soft murmur.   
  
Riku smiles as they kiss, “Sure.”  
  
The instance that their lips meet is when Riku pulls out just enough to push back in. The grueling struggle to get out is only made up for the fact that Ienzo’s body eagerly welcomes him back in. This is nothing like what they usually do. So far past the point where they normally stop and simply cuddle up together that Ienzo isn’t sure how long he can handle this.   
  
It’s as if Riku is turning him inside out, making a mess of all of his insides. These new sensations envelop the two lovers to the point where nothing else exists. The only thing they care about is remaining connected until the euphoria takes them over. The waves of bliss rush up their bodies each time Riku thrusts back into Ienzo, only for the latter’s heels to press hard against him, urging him to continue.   
  
Their mouths barely stay connected. Continuing to maintain their lip lock gets harder and harder each second that this lasts. Sometimes their lips even miss but all that matters is that Ienzo can wrap his arms around Riku’s shoulders and keep him close.  
  
They’re together and that’s all that matters. Especially since Riku can’t last much longer. Ienzo is far too tight and hot to hold out. Ienzo lets Riku’s tongue into his mouth just as Riku cums, all of the heat building up in Ienzo — filling the condom. It’s a strange feeling to say the least but he’s not quite there yet himself.   
  
Riku seems to notice this when he retreats from the kiss. He sits up, pulling away from Ienzo’s hold, and smirks. He pours some more lube onto his hand and grabs for Ienzo’s erection. Legs dropping from around Riku, Ienzo reaches down for Riku’s hands only to stop short. He can feel Riku still inside of him even though nothing is coming of it.   
  
That coupled with the slick fingers jerking him off has Ienzo bringing his hands back to his face. He covers his countenance and tries to muffle his own moan as he cums. The relief and bliss mingle together inside of his body as Riku withdraws. He doesn’t notice the older boy cleaning everything up or chunking what’s been used into the waste bin on the other side of the bed near his desk.   
  
What he does know is that Riku is on the bed next to him, flopping down rather suddenly. It has Ienzo bouncing a little before Riku turns him over. Chest to chest and nose to nose, they idle for a moment. Riku smiles and brushes Ienzo’s hair away from his face, “Think you can stay the night?”  
  
Ienzo smiles back at him, “I don’t see why not.”

**Author's Note:**

> <3 For the darling Kitty, love ya girl~ Hope you liked it >w<


End file.
